


Phantasmpunk, or, A Journey Into A World Of Mist And Runelight

by Josapr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Everything Important Glows, Fantasy, Ghosts, Hard-ish Fantasy, Hopepunk Variant, Magic, Multi, Sort Of, Spirits, Steampunk Variant, World Exploration, i'll add more tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josapr/pseuds/Josapr
Summary: A look into a world full of glowing runes, hungry spirits, and elemental magic. A vision of Steampunk with magic instead of coal. And a look into the life of one specific spirit-hunter who witnesses it all. Expect imagery and action in equal measure, with romance thrown in, because what is an a03 work without it?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)





	Phantasmpunk, or, A Journey Into A World Of Mist And Runelight

**Author's Note:**

> So you may wonder, what is Phantasm punk I have never heard of it before also why is this random person on the internet correctly (or incorrectly) reading my thoughts without quotation marks or other punctuation. Well, to answer one of those questions, it’s inspired by Glowpunk, a term that I am taking from this post: https://owlsofstarlight.tumblr.com/post/181256890136/glowpunk-as-a-genre, and making into an entire concept by combining it with the traditional ideas of Steampunk. So basically, it’s vampire-/ghost-novel Victorian England where it is dirty and foggy all. Of. The. TIME. Everything important is magic and glows. Also there’s no normal streetlights. So if you hunt the supernatural, you may see nothing except the glow of your weapon and your target in the mists ahead of you, as well as your friend’s similarly glowing weapon beside you. Also, all evils are forms of Maxwell’s Demon on a singular form of energy, and therefore all weapons used against them produce an energy to counter them. I got really invested in making it, and in the characters. Updates will be sporadic and usually short, but hopefully I'll get everything I want to write written.

Solas Dorcha walked through the mists, light crossbow in her hands, its runes and bolt glowing a faint blue-green. A wisp passed by her, but it was not actively threatening, so she let it pass unharmed. Down the fog-occluded street was her true quarry for the night, a Cold Shade. She had been tracking the Shade and its pack for just over a week, watching local temperature, wind, and mist density reports. 

She had hoped her partner, Gwyn, would have been here tonight, but as they were both freelancers, neither had expected the other to stay on the job if other, more lucrative jobs were made available. As it was, she was glad they hadn’t run off with the extra runechain they had purchased for this job specifically. Gwyn was notorious for accidentally picking up extra bags of equipment they didn't need.

As Solas stalked down the silent, deserted street, she took one of the runechain lengths, having judged during the daylight hours to be the chain most likely effective as her failsafe barrier that night. She was now just less than 50 feet away from where she believed the shades to be lurking, and so following the long-hallowed, traditional safety measures, she lay down the runechain in a wide circle in the middle of the cobbled street. As she linked the ends together with a type of runestone used for joining magic circles, the chain began to glow. At first, only the runes glowed a soft white glow of manufactured, mass produced rune ware, before the entire chain began to emit the soft blue-green light as her Aura took control of the circle’s power.

She set down her small travel case of equipment, and took stock of the tools she wanted ready for the job ahead. One light-runed crossbow, one small heat-runed dagger, a few physical crossbow bolts, on the off chance that what she had to fight was physical, a few more thin lengths of runechain, a cheap, but still usually effective protection amulet, and finally her personal set of lumician’s ink & wizard’s pen. 

Clipping two vials of the faintly glowing ink, and the small, nibed tube into their places on her belt, she set all but one chain and circle rune back into her case of supplies. Thusly, she ventured forth, towards where the night became colder, and the wind picked up speed without the mist changing in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a teaser for what is to come. expect the following chapters to be longer. Though, not too much longer.


End file.
